Melodias de Invierno
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: La vida me obligó a moldearme a mí misma al punto de no reconocerme, veo en las mañanas el reflejo de mis ojos y solo veo vacío, un gran precipicio.Hay muchas formas de romper un corazón La vida da lecciones dolorosas.¿Qué hacer cuando tu mundo perfecto se viene abajo?. AU/Universo Alterno. Sasusaku
1. Prologo

**Melodías de Invierno**

**Prólogo**

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**.**_ Febrero 26. _

_Querido Diario, hoy ah sido un día maravilloso hubo sol en la mañana y frio en la tarde ¿muy extraño no? este día me divertí mucho mis padres me llevarón a tomar helado al parque, luego mi prima Himeko y yo cantamos e hicimos muchas travesuras ella raramente nos visita porque vive en kyoto. Reimos mucho en la cena. y principalmente estudié después de todo dentro de una semana entro a la secundaria Konoha me siento muy feliz porque volveré a ver a mis mejores amigas Ino y Karin espero la molesta de Tayuya ya no valla es la única nube gris en mi vida._

_**.**_

Esta es la niña que una vez fui.

**.**

La que con el tiempo murió junto con su sincera felicidad.

**.**

La vida me obligó a moldearme a mí misma al punto de no reconocerme, veo en las mañanas el reflejo de mis ojos y solo veo vacío, un gran precipicio.

_No hay vuelta atrás en este camino._

Cuando cambias el amor y la ilusión por dolor y arrogancia te das cuenta de la fuerza que puede contener tu alma.

Ya no soy la inocente niña que llenaba su camino de rosas e ilusiones.

Mis ilusiones de un cuento de hadas ahora están rotas, la vida me enseñó que cuando todo parece perfecto es todo lo contrario y tu mundo puede caerse en cuestión de segundos. Prefiero golpear al príncipe a ser rescatada por él.

_La vida da lecciones dolorosas._

Y no necesariamente el amor o el enamoramiento tienen que ver, hay muchas formas de romper un corazón.

Los cristales no se rompen solo estrellándoles una piedra.

_¿Qué hacer cuando tu mundo perfecto se viene abajo?_

.

.

-_Hay viene_-los susurros de los estudiantes se intensificaban.

Algunas miradas cargas de envidia.

Otras de admiración.

Otras de _decepción._

.

Su elegante andar, su presencia inspiraba respeto y fuerza, las personas le abrían paso.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó.

Todos se dirigían a sus aulas algunos sin dejar de verla.

.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su salón.

.

-¿_Haruno Sakura?-_ preguntó el maestro.

.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente y una delicada pero segura voz respondió.

-Presente maestro ¿Puedo pasar a la clase?

.

_Porque ella prefería dominar a ser dominada._

.

Esta es la joven que ahora soy

**.**

En la que el tiempo me convirtió. Retazos de mi vida escritos en mi viejo diario.

.

La primavera nunca más florecerá pues en mi alma el invierno es eterno.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdon! Este fic será algo corto eso sí puedo decirlo prometo actualizar pronto Nuestro juramento no me culpen las ideas para escribir nuevos fic siguen llegando como verán hoy no los moleste con las notas de autor arriba hahaha en este fic las pondré abajo solo porque este es un fic deluxe este es un fic algo más serio y oscuro.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado el mejor regalo que pueden dejar es un review que nada les cuesta además que hacen muy feliz a esta loca autora si quien saber cómo continua dejen reviews ok :D.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Nieve

**Melodías de Invierno**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nieve**

.

**Género: **Drama/Romance/Friendship

-_Recuerdos, pensamientos-_

_-_Diálogos-

.

.

_-Hola, Bienvenida a la primaria Konoha mi nombre es Sakura-sonrió ampliamente estirando su mano hacia la otra niña._

_-Ino Yamanaka-sonrió-¿amigas?-preguntó alegremente._

_-¡Claro! Vamos Ino-chan te presentaré a las demás._

_Ambas niñas corrieron hasta donde estaban reunidas cuatro niñas más._

_-Ino-chan, ellas son Hinata, Temari, Kim y Matsuri-presentó._

_-Mucho gusto Ino-chan Hinata sonrió con amabilidad y las otras soltaron un simple saludo acompañado de una sonrisa._

_Sakura siempre había sido la más amistosa._

_._

_._

Despertó, hace mucho que no soñaba con eso, su cabeza rosada se sacudió para despabilarse.

Un nuevo día.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-frentona!- exclamó Ino al verla cruzar la entrada principal de la preparatoria.

-¡Chicas!-exclamó alegremente-Buenos días-sonrió dulcemente, las cuatro chicas se engancharon de los brazos y entraron juntas al edificio con sincronización y elegancia.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-san!-saludaron un par de chicos de primer año de secundaria.

-Hola-les sonrió amablemente mientras movía su mano suavemente correspondiendo el saludo.

Así era todos los días desde que entró a la preparatoria, su primer año se había pasado volando y podría decirse que fue su año de triunfo.

Actualmente ella es la estudiante más querida tanto por maestro como por estudiantes y al mismo tiempo la más temida, su caminar infundía respeto y poder, más no miedo.

Todos la saludaban con alegría, la más popular, la líder de las porristas, la reina, la mejor amiga del presidente del consejo, y por unas décimas su mejor amigo le había ganado el primer lugar en calificaciones ese semestre, aun así se sentía feliz.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para llegar donde estaba y una de las principales razones se presentaba ante sus ojos.

.

-Qué bueno que la preparatoria no seguirá funcionando el año que viene-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Apártate Kia-gruñó Tenten a punto de saltarle.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua Kia?-pregunte amable pero retadoramente.

No era secreto para nadie que Kia Yoshino y Tenten Ama se odiaban a muerte después de todo su exnovio Neji el mejor estudiante del primero B le había montado los cuernos con esa niña que apenas ingresaba a la secundaria ese año.

Tenten al igual que Kia habían ingresado a primer año la diferencia entre ellas que Tenten ingresó a la preparatoria y ella apenas a la secundaria. Mi amiga de cabellos castaños le declaro la guerra a la que ella denominaba mocosa zorra y tenía razón Kia no es más que una mocosa busca problemas queriendo creerse mayor retándonos a mí y a mi amiga siempre, el año terminaba en aproximadas 3 semanas los exámenes finales empezaban ese lunes y aun así ella quería sentirse gobernante.

Cuando entramos a la secundaria Temari, Kim y Matsuri se habían retirado a nuevos institutos pero jamás dejamos de vernos durante vacaciones y de vez en cuando entre el año, aun así Hinata, Ino y yo permanecimos juntas y por suerte siempre en el mismo salón y en entonces ese año apareció Tenten no tardamos ni una semana en volvernos mejores amigas ella congeniaba muy bien con nosotras además de ser muy leal por eso las cuatro prometimos estar juntas pues la preparatoria Konoha sería reubicada, apenas empezaban los planes de construcción de la nueva preparatoria por lo que los estudiantes nos veíamos obligados a cambiar de institución y de ahí venia la alegría de Kia pues según ella ya no tendría obstáculos para mandar en la secundaria porque los de preparatoria no estaría más.

.

-Cuento los días para que todos sepan la arpía manipuladora que eres Haruno Sakura, no tengo idea de cómo llegaste a ser quien eres pero yo no te tengo miedo y aun peor te respeto ¡bruja!-sus palabras llenas de envidia solo hincharon más mi ego.

-Cariño-comencé-hasta donde sé aquí nadie me teme realmente, me gané el respeto de los demás a base de las buenas obras y la ayuda que les presto a todos a diferencia de ti-mi tono de voz se volvía más severo y los estudiantes se arremolinaban poco a poco a nuestro alrededor-Con la actitud que tienes la arpía aquí eres tú Kia, eres una envidiosa, te quema no poder tener lo que los demás tienen por eso te desquitas con palabras ofensivas y golpes ya ten sancionaron la semana pasada por haberle pegado a Hanabi-Hinata a mi lado se tensó.

-Eso no te incumbe, Hanabi es una presumida es otra arpía igual a ustedes-siseo con maldad.

-No sería sorpresa para nadie que el próximo año no seas admitida aquí- dicho eso me di la vuelta-no pienso seguir discutiendo con una mocosa igualada como tú-seguí mi camino junto con mis amigas, escuché como los demás estudiantes también se alejaban hablando mal de Kia que echaba humo a su paso.

.

.

Entré al salón vi dos barras de chocolate frente a mis ojos.

-¡Chicos!-exclamé emocionada sin duda lo mejor del instituto estaba ahí frente a mis ojos y no, no era el chocolate si no sus portadores, los abracé.

-Naruto, Kiba-sonreí pensé que estaban castigados tres días por el desastre de la cafetería-reí.

-No sé cómo te salvas-dijo Naruto con resentimiento fingido-¿Me ayudas con el examen de hoy?-suplicaron ambos.

-Saben que si tontos-les dije-ahora paguen, les quité los chocolate y prácticamente volé a mi asiento riendo.

.

.

El instituto Konoha conecta con un pequeño bosque ahora lleno de nieve, pocos estaban en el patio la mayoría prefería estar conversando al calor de la calefacción en la cafetería, pero yo estaba ahí sentada en la barandilla de un pequeño puente el que conectaba el instituto con el bosque, el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por debajo estaba casi completamente congelado, la escarcha y los pequeños rayitos de sol que se filtraban por las negras nubes se mezclaban dando un brillo mágico al ambiente.

-Que belleza-susurré, una pequeña y cansada sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios, eché la cabeza hacia atrás de forma relajada.

.

_-¡Hey torpe!-lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en sus rodillas._

_Las risas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar acompañados de algunos insultos y demás humillaciones._

_-¿Qué quieres karin?-peguntó tímidamente levantándose y sacudiéndose el uniforme._

_Ella aguantaba las humillaciones, las burlas, las bromas pesadas, era el muñeco de trapo de la recién llegada que había arruinado su vida, Karin, era una estudiante transferida de Oto, otro instituto, todo iba bien hasta que ella llegó no era secreto para nadie que Karin odiaba a Sakura sin ninguna razón aparente, le jugaba bromas a ella y sus amigas hasta que las demás cedieron y se volvieron igual que el resto del instituto una bola de patanes sin educación, hablaban lo que querían donde quería sin respetar a nadie, desde que Karin había llegado a Konoha todo su mundo se puso patas arriba empezando por el instituto, ella era tímida, tranquila, inocente hasta exagerar, dulce y con un corazón demasiado grande para perdonar todo lo que le habían hecho sin decir una sola palabra a nadie, era su último año de secundaria y apenas estaba empezando, con el pasar de los meses sus mejores amigas también caían una por una en ese camino que decían era divertido, pero ella no le veía nada de divertido a saltarse clases para ir con sus novios, es más ni siquiera tenían edad para novios aun, llegaban tarde las fiestas, y ella las cubría porque eran sus amigas._

_._

_._

_-¡Pelo chicle!-gritó Karin burlándose acompañada de las demás chicas de su salón incluyendo sus mejores amigas que cada vez notaba más distantes a excepción Hinata ella no era de ese tipo._

_Lo siguiente que vio fue su mochila volar por los aires pasando de mano en mano, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar._

_-¡YA BASTA!-gritó desesperada-Todos los días-comenzó a murmurar, su voz habia cambiado-¡Todos los día aguanto lo que me hacen! ¡No digo nada, no les reprocho anda pero ya me cansé!-hipó._

_Karin rió la mayoría la acompañó._

_-Que puede hacer una niñita como tú, una mimada niñita de papi, le temes a todo-se burló-por eso nadie de habla, porque eres una niñita estúpida e inocente-le dijo en su cara tirando de un mechón de su cabello._

_Sus cosas cayeron al suelo y Karin las pisó._

_-Las niñitas tontas como tú nunca triunfan porque viven bajo la sombra de otros, solo esperas ser protegida por todos, despierta la vida no es color de rosa-le dijo la peliroja-con maldad._

_-Lo se cuatro ojos, mal teñida-le soltó aun con la cara baja-pero sabes, esto no se va a quedar así, porque gracias a ti, yo ya no soy una niñita inocente vas a pagar por todo- amenazó fríamente, su mirada, su voz, su inocencia y su eterna comprensión se esfumaron al mismo tiempo que salió del salón dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia a todos. _

_El silencio reinó._

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso.

Ella había cambiado o al menos una parte de ella había dejado de ser dulce e inocente, aunque su bondadosa y amistosa personalidad continuaba ahí, ella era una nueva persona, tenía amigos en todos lados, de Karin no sabían desde hace tres meses, había entrado también ese año pero ahora era ella quien la humillaba, no le pagaba con la misma moneda porque, Sakura demostraba seriedad, amabilidad e inteligencia cada vez que dirigía una astuta contestación hacia la pelirroja, muchos decía que Karin se había retirado porque le temía, que equivocados estaban, pero ella que decía si tampoco sabía las razones de Karin para dejar de asistir así como así.

.

.

Y observó la nieve a su alrededor, blanca, pura, suave pero con pequeñas marcas de pisadas, manchas de tierra y no pudo evitar compararse con ella, porque así estaba ligeramente manchada por su pasado y presente.

Ella no tenía una vida color de rosa precisamente, simplemente cuando el dolor es mucho te acostumbras a vivir con él.

.

.

.

_-Sakura-chan, ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?_

_-No tengo una en específico, Hinata-chan, a mí me gustan todas las agridulces-sonrió ampliamente la pelirosa de trece años._

_-¿Agridulces? ¿Por qué agridulces?_

_Rió suavemente._

_-Porque tienen el mismo sabor que yo…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, en el prólogo no me dejaron muchos reviews pero a las que dejaron review muchísimas gracias este capítulo es para ustedes, si quieren más dejen sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y son gratis! :D**_


End file.
